creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Sehnsucht liebt dich
Hast du dich schon ein mal so richtig mit deinem Partner gestritten? So sehr, dass du dir gewünscht hast, du wärst ihn endlich los? So sehr, dass du dir von ganzem Herzen wünschst, du hättest ihn nie kennengelernt? Nun. Wenn die Sterne richtig stehen und dein Wunsch nur stark und verzweifelt genug ist, wenn du dich nur stark genug nach einer Zukunft ohne deinen Partner sehnst, dann kann dein Wunsch in Erfüllung gehen. Oft genug geschieht es ganz von selbst, aber wenn du ganz sicher gehen willst, musst du drei Mal deutlich flüstern: „Sehnsucht, sei mein!“. Dein Partner sollte währenddessen tief und fest schlafen. Fallst du es richtig gemacht hast, wirst du ganz normal neben deinem verhassten Partner einschlafen. Wenn du aber wieder erwachst, wird Sehnsucht neben dir liegen. Er oder besser ES ist ein haarloses dünnes Wesen mit leuchtend blauen Augen, die sich deutlich aus seinen Augenhöhlen hervorwölben. Seine Haut sieht aus wie altes Leder und fühlt sich auch genauso an. Sie ist voller dicker dunkler Warzen und Geschwüre, die ständig eine dickflüssige stinkende Substanz absondern. Seine Lippen sind rau und vertrocknet, werden aber immer wieder vom Sabber benetzt, der wie ein sanfter Strom aus seinem feuchten Mund heraustropft. Seine Finger sind lang, dünn, von Schorf überzogen und sehr geschickt. Zwischen seinen dürren Beinen hat er mehrere weibliche und männliche Fortpflanzungsorgane und er weiß sehr wohl damit umzugehen. Du willst jetzt wahrscheinlich am liebsten weglaufen. Aber tu es nicht! Du willst ihn doch nicht kränken, oder? Er ist doch so leicht zu kränken und zu verletzen. Und seine Tränen, so sagt man, sind wie ätzender Dampf. Außerdem, kann er dir alle deine Träume erfüllen. Wenn du bleibst, wird Sehnsucht sich erheben, seinen trockenen Mund zu einem Lächeln verziehen und dir mit zittriger hoher Stimme zuhauchen: „Ich liebe dich! Ich bin auf immer dein!“ Sein Atem wird ein wenig säuerlich riechen. Aber nicht mal allzu unangenehm. „Ich kann sein was du willst. Ich kann sein wer du willst!“ wird er dir anbieten. Du kannst seine Avancen ablehnen. Aber niemand weiß, was passiert, wenn Sehnsucht wütend wird. Zumindest konnte nie jemand davon berichten. Ohnehin wäre es dumm nicht zuzustimmen. Sehnsucht kann jegliche Form annehmen. Jedes Geschlecht, dass dir gefällt. Jeden Körper, den du gerne berühren würdest. Er kann aussehen wie der Filmstar oder die Sängerin nach der du dich schon lange verzehrst. Wie die Nachbarin, die du so gerne küssen würdest, die dich aber immer wieder ignoriert. Oder wie dein verheirateter bester Freund, den du insgeheim gern mehr als nur freundschaftlich umarmen willst. Er kann sich so bewegen wie sie. So reden. So denken. Denn Sehnsucht ist wandelbar. Und genügsam. Er möchte einfach nur von dir gehalten werden. Und du kannst alles mit ihm machen. Du kannst ihn schlagen. Ihn anschreien. Ihm alles sagen und erzählen. All deine geheimen seltsamen und dunklen Fantasien mit ihm ausleben. Nur verlassen solltest du ihn nicht. Denn Sehnsucht möchte nicht mehr einsam sein. Nie mehr. Natürlich wird er dich zur Arbeit gehen lassen. Sogar zu deinen Freunden. Denn er will nicht, dass es dir schlecht geht. Sehnsucht kann dir nicht folgen. Er ist an dein Haus gebunden. Aber er will nicht, dass du dich gefangen fühlst. Er will nur, dass du immer wieder zurückkehrst. In seine Arme. In die liebenden Arme, die dich so leicht ihre wahre abstoßende Gestalt vergessen lassen. Und ist es überhaupt ein Gefängnis, wenn man freiwilllig bleibt? Warum denn vor die Tür und hinaus in die kalte Welt gehen, wo jeder nur etwas von dir will aber nichts zurück gibt, wenn die Erfüllung all deiner Wünsche im eigenen warmen Bett liegt? Wenn aus Eiterbeulen, Lederhaut und scharfen Zähnen so leicht weiche Körper, strahlende Augen und unvergessliche Nächte werden? Wer will schon die Wahrheit wissen, wenn die Illusion so wunderschön ist. Bald schon wirst du nie mehr an deinen fehlerhaften Ex-Partner zurückdenken. Er hatte dich nicht verdient. Er hätte dich sowieso nie so geliebt. Er hätte dich nie so verstanden wie Sehnsucht. Doch eines musst du stets bedenken. Sehnsucht ist sehr fruchtbar. Und wenn du in der Hitze der Nacht einmal nicht an Verhütung gedacht hast, nehmen vielleicht … Geschehnisse ihren Lauf. Solltest du ein Mann sein, so musst du dir nicht viele Sorgen machen. Sehnsucht wird irgendwann gebären. Du wirst das Kind im Arm halten und es wird dir nicht gefallen. Das kann ich dir versichern. Es wird verschrumpelt, stinkend, schleimig, missgestaltet und von Geschwüren überzogen sein. Es wird dich mit seinen verkrusteten Glupschaugen anstarren und um deine Aufmerksamkeit flehen. Und es wird dich liebevoll „Vater“ nennen. Aber davon darfst du dich nicht abschrecken lassen. Küsse es liebevoll, wiege es in deinen Armen und zeige Sehnsucht, dass du die Frucht eurer Vereinigung zu schätzen weisst. Du willst Sehnsucht nicht traurig machen. Nein, das willst du nicht. Ohnehin wirst du das Kind nicht großziehen müssen. Sehnsucht es irgendwo aussetzen und es wird seinen eigenen Weg in die Welt finden. Wenn es dann einmal herangereift ist, wird es vielleicht jemanden sehr glücklich machen. Wenn du eine Frau bist. Tja. Dann musst du gebären. Über die Details rede ich hier lieber nicht. Das wäre einfach zu abscheulich. Nur so viel: Das beste an dieser Schwangerschaft ist, dass sie nicht allzu lange dauert, auch wenn du dich sicher noch lange an jeden einzelnen Moment erinnern wirst. Doch lass dich von all dem nicht beeunruhigen. Solange du an Verhütung denkst, bist du sicher. Ziemlich sicher zumindest. Und du kannst die Freuden, die Sehnsucht dir schenkt ohne Reue genießen. Eine Nacht im Monat aber – immer bei Vollmond – wirst du Sehnsucht so erblicken wie er in Wirklichkeit ist. Dann kann Sehnsucht einmal er selbst sein. Verständlich, oder? Immerhin möchte doch jeder von uns für das geliebt werden, was er ist. In dieser Nacht jedenfalls, gehörst du ganz ihm und unterliegst völlig seiner Kontrolle. Dann kann Sehnsucht mit dir machen was immer er will. Das ist doch nur fair, oder etwa nicht. Immerhin hast du an all den anderen Tagen das Sagen. Ausserdem wird dir Sehnsucht wahrscheinlich nichts allzu Schlimmes anstellen. Immerhin liebt er dich doch. Er würde dir nie mehr wehtun als du es erträgst. Ausser natürlich ... Nun. Solltest du irgendwann doch einmal nach Draussen gehen wollen oder müssen, so mache auf keinen Fall den Fehler, mit Menschen zu flirten oder gar mit ihnen zu Schlafen. Einen kleinen Makel hat Sehnsucht nämlich doch. Er ist krankhaft eifersüchtig, wie ich leider gerade selbst feststellen muss. Denn ich habe sein Lager gefunden. Den Ort, wo jene hinkommen die untreu waren und Sehnsuchts Liebe nicht zu schätzen wussten. Jene, die seine große Hingabe und Opferbereitschaft ausgenutzt haben. Ich hoffe Sehnsucht hat Verständnis, wenn ich ihm von meiner Entdeckung und meinen heimlichen Nachforschungen erzähle. Dafür, dass ich in seinem Tagebuch gelesen habe. In seinem einzigen und persönlichsten Eigentum. Aber ich konnte die Ungewissheit nicht mehr ertragen. Ich musste mehr über ihn erfahren. Wenn ich es ihm erzähle wird er sicher wütend werden. Aber vielleicht auch nicht. Immerhin weiß er ja dann, dass ich ihm nie von der Seite weichen werde. Nie wieder. Was auch immer passiert. Denn ich kenne jetzt die Alternative.Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Kurz Kategorie:Ritual